An Unparalleled Delight
by PhantomLilac
Summary: What if Erik was shot instead of Christine? What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight.

Meg Giry stood, hovering the gun to her head. She flinched.

"Now that I've got your attention at last, here's_ the big finish_ and then you can go!" she screamed, pushing it harder against her blonde hair.

"No, Meg!" Madame Giry sobbed, throwing her hands over her mouth.

"Give me the gun, Meg, hive me the hurt and the pain and the gun, Meg. Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done, Meg.  
Give me the gun, Meg... Give me the chance to see you clear at last!" Erik said, slowly approaching with careful steps, hands intent to snatch away her weapon.

"See me clear at last." Meg echoed unsteadily.

"You feel ugly, you feel used, you feel broken, you feel bruised. Ah, but me, I can see all the beauty underneath."

Yes.

"You've been robbed of love and pride, been ignored and pushed aside. Even so, I still know there is beauty underneath."

"Yes."

"Diamonds never sparkle right, if they aren't set just right. Beauty sometimes goes unseen. We can't all be like Christine  
Christine."

To this, Meg jerked in innocent cries.

"Christine," she cried, "Always Christine!"  
And then she fired the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Christine! Always Christine!"**

**Then Meg fired the gun.**

.::.

Erik froze, slowly glancing down to where the bullet had pierced through his hip, then collapsed, his hands dragging the railing down with him.

"My god, I'm sorry!" Meg cried out.

Madame Giry, terrified, reached and dragged the hysterical Meg from the scene, leaving Erik, Christine, and Gustave alone.

"Erik! My god, someone get a doctor! Gustave, go tell Mr. Gangle, please!" she yelled. Gustave, terrified, nodded and ran off.

Christine pressed her fair hands to the blooding wound. Erik's eyes glazed over unresponsively.

"Wake up, my angel, don't leave me!"

She struggled, stilling him down against the hard metal dock. He trembled, smiling faintly.

"Once upon another time, our story had only begun..." smiling, Erik whispered.

"Please, no, Erik, don't do this! You're going to live, you hear me? You're going to live!" she snarled. He lay his head back, eyes closing.

And then he fainted daintily, hands growing colder, and was consumed in darkness before he could say anymore.

.::.

It was what seemed like hours. Over and over again, he relived Christine running away, that night in the Opera House. Disgusted by his face, disgusted by who he was.

She didn't love him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Due to several requests I guess I'm continuing this...do not expect constant updates as I am working primarily on The Final Threshold.

.::.

Christine sat with Erik through the night as he slipped in and out of consciousness. The bullet was lodged right next to his kidney and soon the doctors would begin surgery. She had been permitted to stay with him until then.

His eyes cracked open briefly, and he moaned painfully.

"What do you need, mon ange?" she whispered.

"W-water, please..." he croaked. She reached nimbly to the small wooden stand, using one hand to hold the glass and the other to prop his head up with. As she poured the liquid into his dried throat, he sighed as he was slowly returned to his pillow.

"Why are you still here?" Erik's bright golden eyes were uneasily leering at her, questioningly. even in his weak state, he showed his personality, his hidden coldness?

Christine grimaced, her heart wrenched. Why _was _she still here? Why couldn't she go back to Raoul?

"I'm staying with you, and that's final. Now rest." she declared defiantly, stroking through his wig gently. He didn't complain this time, much to her relief. Without him, Gustave would've never been born. Without him, she would've never been prima donna, and most of all, without him, she would not want to live anymore. She was tired of Raoul's abuse, tired of his blunt ignorance and his foolish drinking habits.

Erik was who she wanted, and nothing was going to change the former Viscountess' mind.

"Miss Daae, we are going to begin surgery now," a doctor informed her. She politely nodded, and kissed Erik's forehead.

"I'll see you when you wake..." she cooed softly, brushing her hand against her love's cheek, which seemed to lessen his anxiety. He had turned his head towards her longingly as the sleeping gas began to take effect, taking him out within seconds.

She knew he was in good hands now. Her Erik would live.


End file.
